Singing In The Death Of The Night
by cla62
Summary: A place for all my Jemily one shots! There will be fluff, angst, smut, romance... You name it. I'm open for requests so don't be shy. "Take those broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise. Blackbird fly, into the light of the dark black night"
1. I Am Never Letting Go (Smut)

**Hey guys! I started a Jemily One Shot book! Yay! And this is my very first attempt of writing smut for all the 10 years I've been writing fanfics… Hopefully isn't that bad? Lemme know. Also, I'm also open for all requests.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**Lunch Break (Smut)**

JJ smiled and locked the door behind her when she walked inside the always-empty bathroom in the end of a mostly empty hallway on the building and found her girlfriend standing in front of the counter, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Jen!" The brunette jumped in fright when she heard the locket clicking in place. She put a hand on of her chest and sighed "You scared me"

The blonde chuckled. She walked behind the brunette and wrapped her arms around her middle "Jumpy now, are we?" She kissed the other woman's cheek. Emily sighed and draped her arms on top of JJ's, leaning back against her and resting the side of her head against hers.

"No… Just a bit distracted"

"Hmmm, so I noticed" The blonde dropped a gentle kiss on the side of her neck "… Will you tell me what's up or I'll have to guess myself?"

"Nothing's up" Emily assured, eyes closed as she basked on the feeling of her girlfriend's arms around her "… Just tired"

"Hmmm" JJ hummed and started to drop a line of kisses from Emily's shoulder until the sensitive spot just below her ear. She felt the brunette shudder "And why's that?" She bit her lobe softly, making a soft whine escape the usually composed agent.

"Not enough sleep?" The brunette felt her girlfriend's hands running up her torso, stopping by the first button of her shirt, her skilled fingers undoing it easily "Babe… What you're doing?"

Another button popped open followed by another. JJ's lips returned to that sensitive spot on her neck and undid her buttons until her shirt hung open, leaving her only in her black bra. The blonde's hands cupped both her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Emily bit her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning "What does it look like I'm doing, baby?"

The blonde kept kneading at her breasts and Emily's head dropped back on her shoulder, relaxing into her body "Jen… We're at work… Someone could walk in" The blonde gave a particular hard squeeze that got her gasping.

"I locked the door" The blonde looked ahead and smiled when she saw the reflex on the mirror. Emily Prentiss, scary, badass FBI agent, completely melting into her hands with just a couple of touches.

"Still… We shouldn't"

JJ slid her hands under the cups of the bra, her fingers finding perky pink nipples. She gently pinched and rolled them between her thumb and forefinger "Hmm… Because we never did this before…"

"Jen…" Emily moaned. A rougher pinch from the blonde on both her nipples got another gasp out of her. JJ smirked when she saw the brunette's hips automatically buck forwards. She attacked the sweet neck in front of her once more and kissed, licked and sucked, her hands massaging the soft flash on them and she could see her girlfriend physically melting to her touches, allowing her to do whatever she wanted to her.

"You want me to stop, Em?" Her right hand abandoned Emily's right breast and slowly slid down her flat stomach, feeling muscles clenching instinctively underneath pale skin deliciously. Emily moaned softly as her fingers reached the waistband of her pants and stayed there, rubbing the skin just above it back and forth "… Ask me to stop then"

"Jennifer…" Emily's words were cut off when JJ's hand kept sliding down, above her jeans until they reached the place between her tights and cupped her through her pants, her left hand still restlessly massaging, pinching and pulling at her breast. "We shouldn't…"

"Ask me, Emily" The blonde's voice was nothing but a husky whisper on her ear, slowly driving the brunette crazy. JJ's hand left up the pressure on her pussy and her hips followed her movements, searching for pressure. She cupped her firm and roughly, enough that the brunette swayed on her feet for a second and moaned "Tell me to stop, Emily"

"Jennifer… Jen, please" Emily's back ached, the back of her head pressing against the blonde's shoulder. Her left hand left her breast and joined the other, both working quickly on undoing her belt, button and zipper. Emily's hands were around her wrists and their grip tightened when one hand slid inside, still above her panties, and cupped her again. She bit her lip hard. "Jen…"

"Still can't hear you, princess" JJ quickly found the brunettes buddle of nerves from the outside of her damp panties and begun to rub it, slowly and softly, her touch feather like, the way she knew her girlfriend hated the most; it did nothing but work her up, providing no relief. Emily said nothing and tried to push her hips harder into the blonde's hand. JJ chuckled and pressed hard but stopped moving completely "Want me to stop, baby?"

"No-o, no baby, please…" JJ let up and pressed again with a slow stroke.

"Please, what?" Her free hand came back to her chest to pinch her nipple. Emily's hips bucked again "Please stop?"

"Then please what, pretty girl?" A loud moan escaped. JJ knew she would never admit it, but Emily's body always gave away exactly how much she liked when JJ called her pet names "Tell me what you want"

"More" A breathy whisper. JJ raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"More? How? Like this?" She picked up her speed, rubbing hard and fast. Emily moaned again.

"Hmmm yeah… In-inside"

"What was that, Emmy?" The blonde leaned in close, her lips almost touching her ear "You want me where?"

"Inside! Ple-ease Jen, inside"

"Hmmm" The blonde hummed and pulled her hand out. Before Emily could complain whatsoever, JJ had pulled her jeans to her mid tight and was doing the same to her panties "Like this?"

Her fingers slowly ran through her drenched folds, collecting her wetness as she went. Emily moaned again "Hmhmm"

"Turn around, baby"

The hands on her body disappeared along with the warmth on her back, leaving the brunette momentarily confused until her brain processed the blonde's request. She turned around without hesitation and found her girlfriend holding up her two fingers coated in her own juices. She immediately knew what JJ wanted and took both fingers into her mouth, sucking and licking them thoughtfully, moaning while tasting herself.

Her eyes locked with dark blue, lust filled eyes as she took the fingers all the way into her mouth and heard the blonde groan.

"God, Emily, you are so fucking hot" She pumped her fingers in and out of her mouth slowly "You know what one of my favorite things in the world is?"

Emily pulled away with a small 'pop' and smirked "To fuck me?"

Another groan and the brunette felt hands on her lower back pulling her forwards. Her pants and panties still around her tights would have probably made her trip and fall, but the blonde held her close. Emily took the opportunity to attack the blonde's neck with kisses and slow licks.

"Well, obviously" JJ's chuckle turned into a moan when Emily's hot mouth sucked onto the sensitive spot on her neck, one of her hands tangling on her blonde locks while the other quickly found its way into her chest. She lowered her own hands from her back and squeezed her tight ass "… But one of the things that I love the most, that makes me… So unbelievable _wet_ whenever I think about is that, right outside this door…" The blonde backed her girlfriend until her back was against the counter and in a quick move, one of her hands left her behind and drifted between her legs and fingers ran through wet folds, purposefully avoiding her engorged clit. Emily whined into her neck "… Are many other agents, our own team and family included and they all think you are so badass. So fucking controlled and composed…"

Emily gasped when JJ's fingers reached her entrance but just kept rubbing back and forth. The clothing pulled by the end of her tights made it hard for her to spread her legs, allowing her just enough for JJ's hand to be able to move around but nowhere near close of what she wanted. And she knew her girlfriend had left them pulled there on propose, simply for the fact that she knew it drove her crazy. She bulked her hips again and JJ's fingers stilled in front of her entrance. She pushed just the very tip of her two fingers and held then there, her other arm wrapping around her waist tightly, so she couldn't buck her hips. Emily whined and wrapped both arms around JJ's neck, tangling her fingers in her hair and breathing hotly into her ear.

"… I bet they would never guess who's _really _in control" Her fingers dipped deeper as she slowly thrust in and out, just until her fist knuckle "… I bet they think you're such a _top_, always the one calling the shots, always deciding _when, where_ and _how_ your blonde little innocent girlfriend can cum…"

"Jen!" The brunette gasped as JJ's thrusts began to gain speed. The blonde used her free hand to roughly pull her pants lower, down to her ankles and Emily sighed contently when she got to spread her legs further, giving the blonde more room to do whatever she pleased. JJ wrapped her arm back around her and squeezed her ass, the two fingers working her now going all the way in, deep, hard and fast, just the way that always got her softly moaning between her labored breaths, just like she knew the other woman loved "Babe… So good…"

"… I bet if they had to guess, they would think you're the one getting me to spread my legs wherever, with nothing but a few tiny little touches. Bet they think you're the one who gets to pull my pants and panties down…"

"Jayje" Emily shrugged not to yell when JJ put more power behind her pumps with the aid of her hips, her palm hitting her clit with every thrust and her hot husky voice on her ear driving her completely insane. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"… In the bathroom of our workplace and make me whimper and moan as you fuck me so _deep_. So _hard_, so _good_…"

"Yeah, so _good_ babe, so _good_…"

"… What do you think they'd think if they saw you right now, huh?" JJ slowed her thrusts and pounded her, hard enough that Emily was sure there would be bruises on her back from where the counter's edge kept digging on her lower back "… Nothing but a hot, wet mess of whimpers and moans…"

"Jen, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Nah ah, you won't" JJ's hand on her ass squeezed, nails digging into her skin just as hers kept digging on the blonde's shoulder blades. JJ picked up her speed, not letting up on the power behind her thrusts. She was smirking at the desperate way her girlfriend's hips kept bucking, how her whimpers were on the verge of turning into sobs on the skin of her neck as she desperately tried to hold off her impending orgasm "… Look at you, trying so fucking hard to be a good girl for me… Trying to hold yourself back, just because I want you to, even though I can feel how close you are… Your pussy's clenching around my fingers so good, baby, they're squeezing so tight… It's like they want to keep me inside of you, forever"

"Jayje!" Emily let out a sob as her desperation started to become painful. JJ took pity on her, kissing the side of her head and speeded up, her hand burning with her efforts, her thumb rubbing her clit hard. She brought her lips even closer to the brunette's ear and slowly whispered what she longed to hear the most.

"Come for me, beautiful"

And come she did. Hard. She had to bite down on the blonde's shoulder to not let the loud cry on the tip of her tongue escape and blinding white overwhelming pleasure coursed through her body in waves that felt like would never let up. She came and kept coming for what felt like forever as the blonde gently rubbed her through it.

When it was finally over she pulled her hips away from her girlfriend's hand, feeling all too sensitive as her shaken legs felt like jelly and her arms clung around JJ's shoulders, the blonde's body all that kept her standing.

JJ smiled down at the woman in her arms with pure adoration and once she was sure the brunette was more or less stable in her feet, she bent down; arms still wrapped around her to keep her up, and dove in to lick her clean.

The blonde loved nothing more than her girlfriend's taste. Well, maybe the tiny little noises she made as she licked her too sensitive pussy were a favorite too and she made sure to drop a gentle kiss on her clit once she was done. She carefully pulled her panties and jeans back up and when she got back to her feet, she cupped Emily's covered butt cheeks, feeling how unsteady she still was, and lifted her onto the counter. She smiled when the brunette immediately wrapped her arms and tights around her and clung tightly to her, burying her face on her neck with a content sigh. Emily was always mellow and needy after JJ was done with her, starving for the warmth and affection she was denied her entire life and the blonde was always so glad to give her. JJ felt a gentle kiss being deposited on her neck and kissed her head in return.

"You okay baby?"

Emily gave a small chuckle "Yeah, I'm more than okay now, thank you"

JJ pulled back slightly and leaned in for a lazy kiss when the brunette raised her head "You're more than welcome baby"

"… You just gimme a few more seconds to get my strength back…"

"Nope" The blonde pecked her lips "When we go home tonight you pay me back. For now I just want to hold you for a bit longer before we have to go back to work"

Emily's eyes sparkled "You're coming over tonight?"

JJ shrugged, hands squeezing her thin hips gently "Or we can go to my place instead, Will took Henry yesterday and is keeping him for the week so you can come over too… If that's okay with you?"

"Yes" She nodded enthusiastically, her smile so big it almost felt like could split her face in two. The blonde frowned when a thought crossed her mind.

"Em… Is this why you've been so tired lately?" The brunette's smile melted away and she lowered her eyes, suddenly feeling guilty and ashamed "Oh, pretty girl… You haven't been able to sleep, have you? Why? Are you having nightmares again?"

"It's no big deal, Jen, really" she shrugged "Nothing I'm not used to. Nothing I can't handle on my own, don't worry"

"That's the same as asking me not to breath, Prentiss" JJ sighed and forced the brunette to look up with two finger under her chin "Don't you know by now that I always worry about you and I always will no matter what? It comes with love, baby, is a package deal"

That got a chuckle out of the brunette which in turn made the blonde smile. JJ gently grabbed both of Emily's wrists and guided her arms to wrap around her neck again. Then she returned her arms around her waist and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"I know there's nothing you can't handle on your own, Emily. You're the strongest person I know, I'm always in awe of you. But, despite of what Penelope might say, you are not Wonder Woman" She leaned in for a small peck on Emily's nose when she chuckled "… And the last time I checked, even _she_ needed people; even she allowed herself to lean on the people she loved when she needs it. So please, just because you _can _go through things alone, don't. Let me be here for you, let me help you, care for you like you always do for me. Don't hide things from me because you fear I might think of you as weak or whatever the hell that mother of yours put in your head, because I never will. And I know for a fact there are five more people out there who won't either. So don't hide your pain, don't go through things by yourself, don't shut us out;

Don't shut _me _out"

JJ finished her speech leaning her head forwards and resting their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes, their breaths mingling, enjoying their closeness and remained that way until the brunette's small voice interrupted the quiet.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

Emily took a deep breath and stayed with her forehead leaning against JJ's as she spoke "Last week's case, the one with the teens who had had abortions and the crazy lady that was hunting and killing them because she herself couldn't get pregnant?" JJ gave a small hum, indicating she remembered. Of course she did, she worried about Emily all the way through it. "… You were right, it really got to me and I think it might have… Trigged something. I've been having nightmares ever since, that's why I didn't want to come over with Henry there; I didn't want to risk falling asleep and… End up scaring him"

"Oh, Em" JJ sighed and kissed a lonely tear running down the pale cheek "First of all, I love you and so does Henry; he adores you even more than you think, trust me and second, you and I are going to have a nice, slow night tonight. First we are going to have some Chinese… Then we are going to take a bubble bath together and I'm going to hold you very close…" Emily started to smile. JJ pecked her lips. "Then I'm going to take you to bed, no clothes allowed" The brunette raised an eyebrow "… Then I'm going to give you a very relaxing massage and then…" She leaned in so their lips were within touching distance as she whispered "… I am going to turn you over and we are going to make slow…" kiss "… and nice…" another, deeper kiss "very romantic and sappy love"

The blonde pulled away suddenly and tugged Emily back onto her feet, pulling her to one last kiss.

"And then I'm going to hold you close, until you fall asleep"

Emily smiled "And you won't let go?"

"Oh, darling" JJ tasked and shook her head "I guess you haven't been told; You are stuck with me for life. I am _never _letting go… But sadly now we should really go back to work because I just realized that our lunch hour ended a few minutes ago and we are late"

Emily laughed. She leaned in for a last deep kiss.

"I love you, Jennifer"

"And I love you, Emily"

And on that note, the women left the bathroom, looking around them, checking if anybody was around. When they made sure the coast was clear they skipped their way back to the rest of their team, laughing and chuckling on the way, both looking very forwards for the night to come.

Meanwhile, in a small office also known as the Sacred Lair of the Queen of All Knowledge of All the Things Known and Unknown, a blonde woman in a rainbow dress watched one of the screens in front of her with a sly smirk on her face as both of her best friends sneaked around, trying to be unnoticed while coming after what she knew had been a very pleasant lunch break.

She rolled her eyes behind her bright pink glasses; hadn't those little dummies learned yet that she had eyes and ears everywhere? That she saw everything and knew everything?

Well, she sure would have fun watching they squirm when she asks were they've been, and tells them she'd been looking for them and heard some strange noises coming from the abandoned hallway.

Yeah, Penelope Garcia sure did love her job.

**So… I cannot help myself. I need drama to live. So I had to add some drama (and fluff because that's another thing I can't live without). I hope you guys enjoyed, let me know and it you have any request, don't be shy! Send me and I'll do everything to deliver **


	2. You're Done Pretending to Be Okay

**Trigger Warnings: mentions of rape and self-harm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters.**

**You're Done Pretending to Be Okay**

JJ first noticed it not long after the case with the cult leader, Benjamin Cyrus.

If she was being honest with herself, the blonde could admit that she saw the signs so soon because she had been looking for them since the brunette was cleared to come back to work.

The bags under her eyes that seemed to grow darker as her bruises faded away. The dull look her eyes would get from time for time. The random spacing out in the middle of conversations. The coffee mugs being refilled more frequently.

The blonde liaison knew those were bound to come. No one went through a trauma such as the one Emily had, and came out of it completely unscarred.

She was worried out of her mind since the very first day, when she – _finally_ – got to see her and the brunette forced a smile, promised her she was okay.

She was good at pretending, JJ realized, since her first day back working, Emily had slipped her 'Prentiss' mask and never took it off.

The rest of their team was worried about her too, at least at first, but eventually she convinced them all with her acting.

Not JJ through.

Never JJ.

She could always see past the masks her friend put up, could always tell when she was hurting in silence.

For days JJ tried to subtly get her brunette friend to talk, get her to admit she was in pain and let her help, but Emily Prentiss was nothing if not stubborn. She'd claim she was just fine and move on. JJ knew better than to push her when she wasn't ready so she settled on silently keep an eye on her from afar, let her be for the moment being.

When it hit the one month mark since the Cyrus case, things reached a point where it could no longer be ignored.

Emily started to fall asleep on random places.

Well, not really fall asleep, more like nod off for a few seconds and jump awake right after.

It started to happen every time she was left on her own; on her desk, on the break-room's table, on the stations they stayed and on car rides. Always drift off and jump awake.

JJ started to worry even more when they shared a hotel room during a case (a quick one where they only had to stay over one night) and she was certain the brunette had kept herself awake the entire night, just like she had completely stopped to sleep on the jet.

The blonde had enough on a Monday afternoon, just after she finished briefing the team about a new case on New England.

Everyone went off to grab their stuff and as she came back with her bag she stopped by the bathroom. She froze as soon as she walked in.

Emily was standing in front of the counter, staring at herself in the mirror. She had splashed some water on her face and was gripping the edge of a sink to keep her balance. She didn't notice anyone walking inside, nor did she notice her best friend standing in there, watching her in concern. The brunette's arms were shaking and her eyes kept dropping, like she was on the edge of falling asleep on her feet, her red eyes burning with exhaustion and unshed tears.

She almost jumped out of her skin with a yelp when a hand touched her back and didn't fall on the floor only because of the blonde's quick reflexes as she wrapped her arms around her securely.

JJ had also noticed her friend had lost some weight but she was surprised at how light and how tiny she actually felt. Emily looked up and said the phrase she seemed to speak more daily than any other.

"_I'm okay"_

JJ just nodded "I know"

Emily stepped away from her arms "I really am. I'm fine, Jen"

"I know"

The brunette stared at her, a storm of emotions happening behind her dark eyes. She gave a small nod at her best friend.

"Alright"

The blonde smiled "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yep. Let's go?"

The brunette still looked suspicious but nodded. She grabbed her bag and the two walked out the bathroom together.

Just before they got to embark the jet, JJ sent a small text to their teach genius best friend. She smiled when she got a positive response.

The flight was uneventful as ever; everyone sitting around, going through all the information they had on the case, occasionally making small talk with one another. JJ wondered if she was the only one who noticed how restless and jumpy Emily was, clearly forcing herself to not stay still and risk falling asleep.

They arrived at the station and JJ called Hotch to the side, asking him to keep Emily in the station and with her. He quickly agreed. He had noticed the changes on the brunette some time ago.

The entire team had regrouped in their assigned room at the station after Morgan, Hotch, Reid and Rossi had visited the crime and dump sites. They were scattered around, looking through files and pictures when it happened.

Emily, being more restless than JJ had ever seen her, visibly trying to stop her hands from shaking and with the bags under her eyes way too predominant to any makeup to cover, suddenly jumped in her chair in fright for no apparent reason at all, her eyes wide and hunted.

The entire team froze, staring at her in concern.

"Emily?" Morgan called. She shook herself awake of what JJ was pretty sure was some kind of hallucination and blinked slowly at him.

"Yeah?"

"… Are you okay?"

"… What? Yeah, yeah, I'm okay… Why?" Her curiosity looked genuine. Morgan frowned.

"No reason"

Emily stared for a moment, a deep frown on her face and nodded. A couple of minutes later she jumped again, this time much more subtly and murmured something about going to get some more coffee.

Her knees gave out as soon as she was on her feet. She closed her eyes and expected the impact that never came.

JJ had seen it coming, she knew her friend had finally reached her breaking point, knew her body was starting to give up on her and was by her side in a second, wrapping her arms around her waist, keeping her standing in time to avoid the rest of the team to get alarmed.

The blonde leaned in, her hot breath against Emily's ear and whispered so only she could hear "Are you done pretending now?"

The brunette's entire body sagged. She knew she had nowhere to run now.

JJ smiled.

…

JJ had asked Hotch to let her take Emily back to the hotel and he immediately agreed, asking her to stay there with the brunette.

She would have stayed anyway.

They arrived, JJ smirking when the manager informed them they only had three double rooms available, meaning they would have to share.

Thank God for Penelope Garcia and her magic.

The two entered their bedroom, dropping their bags anywhere and Emily just stood in there, empty eyes staring at nowhere. JJ sighed and took her by the arms, guiding her to one of the beds and sitting her down on its edge.

She kneeled on the floor in front of the brunette and got rid of her shoes. Next she undid the bottom and zipper of her jeans, looking up at the brunette for permission. Emily stared at her, not knowing what the hell she was doing but nodded.

JJ pulled her friend's pants down (trying very hard not to stare at her milky, long, firm legs) and got up, opening her own bag and pulling two oversized sweatshirts from it. She went back for Emily, got her rid of her shirt and her bra, avoiding looking at her breasts and slipped one of the sweatshirts over her head.

If the blonde was to be honest with herself, Emily's unresponsiveness was starting to worry her, but something that caught her eyes worried her a bit more. She decided to deal with it later.

As gently as she could, JJ maneuvered her friend so she was under the covers, feeling the dark orbs following her every movement. She grabbed the other sweatshirt, quickly changed herself into it and dimmed the lights on the room to a soft glow.

She slipped under the covers and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist from behind without a single word. She rested her head on her other hand, elbow on the bed keeping her popped up, looking down at the brunette.

She released her waist when she saw Emily's right hand take a hold of her left arm and pulled it away. Emily didn't flinch as she pulled her right sleeve up, revealing the many small bruises and scratches on the inside of her forearm. Emily stared at the damage in her skin, in complete silence, watching as JJ started to run her fingers up and down, raising gosebumps on her skin.

"They keep me awake" She finally answered the unspoken question, not turning her gaze away or shifting in any other way "… When I'm about to fall asleep… The pain wakes me up"

JJ said nothing for a long moment, keeping her form relaxed and the gentle caress on her arm until she could feel some of the tension on the pale body slipping away.

She laid her head down on the pillow and with some gentle coaxing, got her friend to turn around to face her, their noses almost touching, breaths mingling.

JJ's blue eyes looked deep on the exhausted dark eyes. This close, she could see so much she couldn't before behind those beautiful chocolate orbs, so much pain, so much heartbreak. So much loneliness.

She slowly reached a hand up, brushing a stand of dark hair behind Emily's ear. She kept her hand there, rubbing her cheek with her thumb. The brunette's eyelids slowly began to drop. She sighed.

"… Why can't you sleep Em?... What did he do to you?"

JJ's soft, pain filled voice made brown orbs reaper, tears quickly gathered in them.

"… What has gotten you so afraid, huh? Tell me Em… Tell me"

Emily stared in complete silence for a moment or two, a couple of tears spilling from her eyes and quickly whipped away by the blonde. Her eyelids dropped closed again, pain crossing her features.

Her voice was tiny and weak when she spoke next.

"He's there… Every time I close my eyes… He's right there, Jay, he's there and it's happening all over again" She sobbed.

JJ shushed her, slipping her other arm under Emily's waist to bring her closer to her body. She entangled their legs and gently rubbed the tip of her nose against a pale cheek, their lips so close they were almost touching.

"… What did he do, Em? After… After he beat you" The blonde had tears running down her own face as she wiped the ones on the brunette's "Tell me, Em"

"He… He tied me up" Emily's hand, seeming on its own accord, reached forwards and grabbed a hold of the blonde's sweatshirt "… He made me kneel there… Put a gun to m-my head and pu-ulled his zi-zipper down" She sobbed harder, her eyes finally opening, pain and despair shining in them "He made me… He made me-e… And then he tr-threw me on the floor a-and pulled do-down my pants… Jayje, I can-can't"

"Shhhh, it's over now, sweetheart" The blonde swallowed the lump on her throat, forcing herself to remain strong for Emily "He will never hurt you again, Em, he's gone, he'll never touch you again"

More sobs, brown eyes closing again "Bu-but he can, Jayje… I… I can't sle-sleep… I'm so ti-tired Jay… I'm so tired and so-o scared"

"You don't have to be scared anymore, baby" JJ promised, tangling her fingers into soft, dark hair, gently starting to bring her face closer to hers, their lips barely touching each other's as she continued "… I'm right here, I'll watch over you… I'll keep you safe, Em. Always…"

Emily took a deep intake of breath and she was the one to make the next move, pressing her lips firmly against hers.

JJ's grip on her hair tightened, her own hand gripping harder at the blonde's sweatshirt. The blonde took control easily, tilting her head slightly, her tongue touching Emily's lips, begging for entrance. Emily complied and gave a small whimper when the warm tongue found her own, JJ's arm tightening around her waist, gluing their bodies together.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a couple of minutes before the blonde pulled away.

Emily's eyes opened slowly to find the beautiful blue ones already staring at her. JJ ran her fingers through her hair and rested their foreheads together.

"You're safe with me, Em. You're always safe with me, I'll always protect you, I promise you"

The tears returned. JJ leaned in and kissed her again. When she pulled away, Emily's eyelids were far too heavy to open. The blonde smiled and gently shifted the other woman until Emily was laying on her chest, snuggly cuddled to her side, safely wrapped in her arm. Her other arm caressed the brunette's and she kissed her forehead, already feeling her breathing starting to even out.

"Just rest now, my love. I'll be right here when you wake up… I'll always be right here"

JJ remained awake for a long time, making sure Emily was okay until her own exhaustion got a hold of her.

For the first time in a month, Emily Prentiss slept through the night.

…

**Not completely satisfied with this one, but I really wanted to post something. I hope you enjoyed anyway! And please, if you have any, send me requests! I love a new challenge! Thank you for all your support, guys, you're amazing!**


	3. Kill Two Birds With One Stone (Smut)

**Hey guys! Smut with feels for you! And, btw, the final part still in the car happened just because I was listening to the song while writing it. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

The team had just finished solving a case in a small town near Louisiana and everybody was in high spirits, for they managed to find their unsub rather quickly, not only finding the latest victim still alive, but relatively unharmed.

The good mood almost diminished when they got the news that their jet had a small damage that needed to be fixed before it was able to take off; meaning their plans of starting their weekend with a well deserved night on their favorite bar would have to wait. But when their pilot informed that they would be able to leave tomorrow, probably still during the morning, and they'd be home to enjoy Saturday night and the entire Sunday, their moods improved again.

They decided to make new plans. However, as JJ knew very well, there's usually not much to do in small towns, even on Friday nights, so they all ended splinting up. Morgan found a nice looking bar (the only one in town) and somehow managed to drag a hesitating Reid with him. Rossi was very happy doing absolutely nothing; enjoy some nice whiskey, maybe watch some TV and go to bed early. He was definitely getting too old for all of this. And Hotch decided to catch up with some e-mails and paperwork he had with him.

Emily almost chose to copy their boss, very aware that she had procrastinated doing her paperwork for a bit too long and now had a pile that could almost give one of JJ's endless piles a run, to catch up with in not nearly enough time.

However, her blonde girlfriend was having none of it.

For some reason Emily could not understand, JJ _really _wanted to go on a night drive. Nowhere in particular, just drive around town, talking, with nowhere to get to. And, oh my, was she hell bent in the idea.

And as the spoiled little thing she is; what JJ wants, JJ gets.

Emily was highly to blame for this though; she could never deny the blonde anything when those big bright blue eyes looked at her with that pleading look on them.

Not that JJ was any better on the department; what Emily wanted, Emily got, especially because the brunette wasn't the kind to ask for anything, even if she _needed _something, a habit the blonde has been working hard to break. So Emily usually didn't even need to ask and still got whatever she wanted.

As the brunette gave in, the both of them made their way to the parking lot and inside one of the cars provided for them; JJ in the drive and Emily in the passenger seat.

Emily found the blonde's unusual choice of clothes odd, but said nothing about it. JJ had on a loose pair of sweatpants and a HUGE shirt Emily was fairly certain had once belonged to Morgan.

_("Derek, the __**one**__ disadvantage of having a girlfriend and not a boyfriend is that she's basically the same size as me, so I don't get to steal big shirts to sleep in. So we get to steal yours instead. Oh shit! Now you know why we keep you around!")_

JJ wasn't usually one to go out in enormous clothes that could fit in two of her together, it was usually more of an Emily thing (she had no problem in waking up in a large shirt, put on some shorts and head for the store or the bakery; didn't even bother to put a bra on. Sometimes didn't even bother with underwear.).

They had been driving for quite a while around the small town, talking about simple things and enjoying the peaceful night you could never find on big cities.

"This place reminds me a lot of my little town" JJ brought up out of the blue. Emily looked away from the window and nodded.

"I figured. I mean, I know I've never been there, but from what you told me… This is pretty much what I pictured"

JJ chuckled "You were right on point, then"

"Oh, my" Emily laughed "Did you count how many churches we drove by just on the last ten minutes? I swear I saw more than five"

JJ scoffed "Try more than ten. I'm sure we have passed a couple of smaller ones that don't _look_ like a church. But that's life in a small town for you; a church on every corner, and a single bar to the entire town"

"Well, now, that's just sad. What the hell did you do when you were a teenager?"

"Played soccer" The blonde smirked, quickly glancing at her beautiful girlfriend "How the hell you think I got so good at it? When I was a kid, I had a lot of energy and nowhere to spend it; so my dad taught me the magic of a soccer ball and then I would spend all day long running and kicking it around until I was so exhausted I'd fall asleep at the dinner table"

Emily laughed "Why can I perfectly picture you doing just that"

JJ mock glared at her "Cuz you're a dork"

JJ found a dark spot on an empty street and, without saying anything, parked the car and undid her seatbelt. Emily watched in confusion as the blonde reached out and undid her seatbelt as well.

"Jen?"

"Yes?" The blonde answered while playing around with the car's stereo until she found a song she liked; a slow song with a light sexy beat that Emily had never heard before. The brunette watched with raised eyebrows as her girlfriend went to readjust the air conditioner next, looking for all like everything was the most perfectly normal.

"Why did we stop here?" Emily chuckled. When JJ failed to answer and turned off the lights inside the car, she started to get a bit nervous "What's going on?"

"Well, Em, you see… I did a thing" The blonde spoke lightly. Since the place they parked was completely dark and the lights of the car were turned off, Emily could barely see her. She heard a noise like JJ was sliding her seat backwards, but she wasn't sure.

"… What thing?"

"Well, you see, baby" A soft hand landed on her tight. She didn't see it so when it landed she gasped loudly "… I had plans for us, for tonight"

"You-you did?" The hand on her tight unceremoniously slid up until it reached between her tights. It applied a little pressure before sliding higher.

"Mhmm, and I was looking very forwards for it" The fingers reached the button on her shorts. She should be surprised by how quickly the blonde managed to undo it with only one hand, but honestly, at this point in their relationship, she wasn't "… But then, when we got the news that we'd been spending the night here… I remembered something"

"… Yeah?" Emily's breath was already slightly elaborated. Her zipper had been pulled down and JJ's hand began tugging on her shorts.

"Take it off" It wasn't a request and she felt a familiar warmth on her lower belly. She loved it when JJ became so commanding. Her shorts were off before she could even register and the warm hand was back on the inside of her thigh, urging her to spread her legs "… There was something I always wanted to do when I was a teenager… But sadly I never got to do it"

Emily's head was starting to spin as the hand kept lazily rubbing the most sensitive part of her thigh, climbing all the way up until it was almost touching her center and sliding down again. She swallowed. "Yeah? An-and what was it?"

JJ shrugged "Park my car on a dark part of a tiny little boring religious town and have amazing, hot and dirty sex in the car"

Emily thought she could cum right there.

The hand slid up again and grabbed the hen of her panties, tugging it in a silent command. Emily didn't think twice.

"… So I figured, kill two birds with one stone?…" Her hand reached her girl's naked center unannounced and she smirked at the gasp she heard. She immediately found the brunette's mound and started to rub tight little circles in it "… And now… Here we are"

Emily's eyes closed and her head fell back against the back of her seat with a satisfied sigh "Here we are"

JJ chuckled, her fingers wandering lower, running through drenched folds "Have I ever told you how much I love how wet you get, so quickly?" She pulled her hand away, holding up two juice coated fingers "… How fucking easy you get all bothered and witting, ready for me to do whatever I want?"

"Jayje" She might have been offended if it wasn't so true. Just one touch from the blonde, one single word and she became a mess. She went to clench her thighs together to relieve some of her need but the fingers of JJ's dry hand snapped.

"Don't even think about that" Emily whimpered. How the hell JJ knew what she was about to do in the pinch black? She would never know.

She heard the blonde hum in content and snapped her head back to her direction. In the darkness she could make barely a bit more than JJ's silhouette, but she almost moaned herself when she saw the blonde with her juice coated fingers in her mouth; licking, sucking, tasting the other girl. JJ hummed again "You taste so fucking good baby…"

"Jen…"

JJ laughed at the needy moan and turned her upper body around to face the brunette. She held her arms out and beckoned her "Come here, baby"

JJ helped the brunette to move across the console, holding her from underneath her armpits. She allowed the brunette to put one leg on either side of her legs, straddling her, but tightened her hold when she tried to lower herself and sit down. Emily found it odd when JJ pushed her back a bit and made her sit on the middle of her tights and not on top of then, where they centers met.

The blonde simply slid her hands underneath Emily's shirt, effortlessly pulling it off "Hmm… No bra… What a naughty girl"

JJ's hands squeezed her breasts and Emily moaned. She tried to slide forwards and kiss her girlfriend, but she was held back. Emily started growing annoyed.

"Jennifer!"

The blonde laughed "Alright, alright, come on. And I hope you like your surprise"

Emily, at this point, was staring at – what the darkness allowed her to see of – her face as if she had suddenly gone bananas when she did slide forwards and her eyes widened, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'.

JJ smiled and leaned forwards, taking Emily's lips on her own on a slow, sensual kiss. The brunette responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around JJ's neck and tangling her fingers in soft blonde hair. She turned her face for better access and gasped loudly when JJ shifted her own hips, keeping hers in place with a firm grip. The brunette dropped her head back as she started to grind on the bulge underneath her girlfriend's pants, the material of the sweatpants rubbing against her pussy as she rolled and grinded her hips.

JJ moaned; she had bought the strap-on a few days ago and had been looking forwards for the perfect opportunity to try it on with Emily. It was the kind that there was also a part – considerably smaller – that went inside her and as Emily grinded down, the toy kept shifting deliciously inside of her and against her clit.

"You like it, baby?" She asked huskily right by Emily's ear and took her earlobe in her lips. Emily steadied herself using her grip on her shoulders and grinded down harder. She bit her lip and nodded "… And you want me to fuck you so deep and good with it?"

When the brunette shook her head the blonde froze in her tracks.

She looked confused as Emily reached underneath her shirt and allowed her to throw it away. Then the brunette wrapped her arms around her shoulder again and pulled herself impossibly close, so that her ass was on top of the still clothed toy and her wet pussy touched her abs, the blonde moaned loudly as Emily rolled her hips, both at the feeling of the toy shifting and the wet pussy rubbing against her skin. Emily breathed hard when hands found her pesky breasts and massaged them. She kept up with the movement of her hips as she leaned in, lips touching JJ's ear.

"I don't want _you_ to fuck _me_ deep and good… _I_ want to ride _you_" She felt JJ's hips bulking beneath her. She smirked "… I want to ride your big, hard cock so good, Jen"

"Fuck, Em" The blonde's hands left her breast and squeezed her ass instead, making her pussy grind hard against her abs. Emily whimpered.

"… I wanna ride you so fucking hard I'm gonna feel you tomorrow with ever step I take…"

"Fuck!" JJ had had it.

She grabbed Emily by her hips and lifted her up, making a quick work of riding herself of her sweats and boy shots, freeing the toy in all its glory.

Emily eyed the black thing and suddenly felt intimidated.

It was big; long and thick. Well, maybe it wasn't _that _big, she knew JJ would never get something too big for their very first try. So yeah, the thing wasn't huge but was definitely much longer and thicker than JJ's fingers.

"Hey, you" JJ whispered, gently putting some hair behind Emily's ear. She had been distracted looking for a small bottle of lube she brought along and when she found it and returned her attention to Emily, the other woman looked apprehensive "You okay?"

"Mhmm" The brunette nodded, biting her bottom lip "Is just… It's big"

"Hmmm I suppose you're right" JJ nodded, looking down at the toy. It surely wasn't small, but it was also not big, if she was to be honest. But if Emily felt even a tiny bit uncomfortable, she didn't want to go through with this. She leaned in, one hand cupping a hot, pink cheek and the other arm bringing her close to her body "You want to stop? And remember baby, I do not want to go any further if you're not comfortable, alright?"

Emily nodded, always touched with how caring her girlfriend could be. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips, sliding her tongue inside her warm mouth. She started rubbing her pussy on hard abs and whimpered, getting herself worked up all over again.

"No. I don't want to stop, Jen" She was honest, looking down into blue eyes while still moving her hips "Just…"

"We'll go slow" JJ reassured and the next thing she heard was a surprised gasp. She smirked. She had sneaked two fingers inside the brunette without her noticing "Ride my fingers, baby. Roll your hips for me"

And she did just that, moaning while she did. JJ worked Emily up gently, scissoring her fingers inside of her, stretching her, getting her ready for the toy.

Emily's moans soon gained volume and JJ stopped, knowing she was getting close. The brunette pouted but smiled as the blonde uncapped the little lube bottle. Emily distracted herself by attacking her girlfriend's neck with her lips, tongue and teeth, her hands sliding down her body and that was when she realized JJ still had her bra on. Nah ah, that had to change.

The blonde was trying very hard to focus on the task in hand with her girlfriend's attacks on her neck. She coated the toy thoughtfully, perhaps using a little bit too much lube but better safe than sorry. Just as she finished she felt Emily undoing her bra and trying to tug it down her arms.

The blonde laughed at her girlfriend's pout when she didn't immediately comply. She kissed her pout away and slid the bra off.

"I love you"

Emily smiled and deepened the kiss "And I love you"

As their kiss grew heated, Emily's hands reaching JJ's breasts, squeezing and kneading them, JJ took a hold of the brunette's hips and gently guided her until her entrance was aligned with the tip of the dildo. She stopped the kiss and helped Emily to slowly slide down a couple inches.

It burned. Emily hadn't have anything other than JJ's fingers inside of her for a _long _time.

She didn't like it at all, but she _really _wanted to make her girlfriend happy. So she pulled her lips in a thin line, willing herself to keep going. Only there were hands on her ass stopping her from doing so.

She looked up and met stern blue eyes, knowingly staring at her.

"You stay right there and wait till you adjust. And if I think you're uncomfortable and trying to hide from me again we stop and I'm banning sex for an entire week, got it?"

The brunette gulped, another gush of wetness coming out of her at the stern but caring look on her girlfriend's face. Her hips bucked on its accord. JJ eyed her face, loosened her grip, and guided her to slowly shift her hips, getting used to the toy inside of her and watching her sink down a little bit further.

It felt good.

The unfamiliar stretch still burned but as she shifted her hips, slowly lowering herself more and more, her breath started to pick up with pleasure. Soon she was sliding up and down half the way through the toy.

JJ was having a real hard time.

The toy shifting inside of her, Emily's boobs bouncing in front of her face, her fingers digging into her sweet ass cheeks, Emily's hands on her collarbone and, God, the sounds her girlfriend made. She was really trying her best not to lose control, keep herself from bucking up into Emily in order of keep a trained eye on her expressions until she was sure Emily had adjusted for the length of the entire toy, not quite trusting the brunette to stop if she felt any discomfort or pain. Sometimes she was a bit too eager to please, which worried the blonde.

"Jen… Hmmm Jen… It feels good"

"Yeah?" The blonde rasped, knowing by the sound of her voice that the brunette was being honest "Think you can go all the way now?"

Emily whimpered, not quite believing just how good the toy felt after a while and then, in a swift move, she lowered herself all the way down.

She wrapped her arms around JJ's shoulders, clinging hard and bit down on her collarbone to stop a cry of pain. She blonde held her close and slowly rubbed small circles on her back, making shushing sounds on her ear.

"Shhhh, it's okay… Just wait a little bit baby, let yourself adjust… Shhh" JJ cooed. A moment later se tangled her fingers on dark locks and forced the brunette's head away from her shoulder. Emily stared at her in confusion but when she started to kiss her, she kissed back.

They stayed like this, wrapped up into a passionate kiss. JJ slid one hand between their bodies and slowly rubbed Emily's clit. When the brunette's whimpers of pleasure returned she started shifting her hips.

"Jen…" Emily moaned. She leaned forwards, attacking the blonde's neck, her hips rolling. It still hurt, but it felt good "Mmmmm"

"Good?" The blonde breathed. Emily nodded into her neck.

JJ then held the brunette's hips, lifting her a bit and, without warning, bucked her hips up. Hard.

"Oh, fuck!" Emily cried, throwing her head back. Her hips rolled. JJ repeated the action and Emily's nails dug on the skin of her shoulder "Jayje…"

"Ride me, baby" She requested huskily, hands running up and down pale sweaty sides "I want you to ride me, baby, ride me so good"

"Mmmmmm" Emily started to go up and down, raising herself more and more with each turn, her breaths hard and boobs bouncing "Jeeen"

"Faster, baby" JJ kept guiding the brunette with her hands, enticed by the look on her face. Emily was biting her lips, hard, head thrown back and she bounced and rolled her hips, still trying to find her rhythm. "Come on, baby, show me how good you can do it"

Emily was on the edge of overwhelmed. She couldn't believe how good it felt, especially since she still could feel some of the burn. All she could remember from her previous relationships with guys, was how much she dreaded it when they wanted to stick their dick on her. While she very much enjoyed all the rest, when it came down to penetration with more than just fingers, all she felt was pain and she had a feeling they were aware of it, just didn't care. But now, she was beyond words.

Soon she managed to find a rhythm that worked for her and, if the sounds coming out of her girlfriend were anything to go by, also did for her. She almost screamed out when JJ leaned in and took one nipple on her mouth.

A familiar feeling on the pit of her belly started to form and she could no longer control the noises coming out of her. She was riding JJ hard and fast, her eyes _couldn't _open and when one of her hands left JJ's shoulder and came to rub hard circles on her own clit, she had no control over it.

"Nope" She heard JJ and next thing she knew, her hand was pulled away from her clit and positioned back on JJ's shoulders "You know better, baby"

"Jen! Jen! Please! I… I can't… Please" It was a new level of desperation she has never reached before. JJ moaned loudly hearing this, feeling her orgasm building but not there just yet.

"Can you hold on, baby? Just for a bit?"

Emily rolled and rolled her hips, bouncing up and down, now easily being guided by JJ's hands, her legs shaking. She bit down her bottom lip so hard it almost bled and although it pained her to, she nodded to her girlfriend.

JJ groaned, pleasure doubling up inside of her when she saw how hard her girl was trying to please her. She kept shifting her own hips, her orgasm coming hard and fast.

"Good girl. You're so good, baby, I love you so much" JJ groaned and one hand left the girl's hips, fingers finding her pulsing hot clit and started to rub it, fast and hard "Oh baby, I love you so much… Come for me, Emily. Come for me real hard"

JJ bucked her hips with all her might and she saw the moment Emily's orgasm hit her, and hit her hard.

"JEEEEEN"

Emily's legs shook, her back arching almost painfully as wave after wave of pure bliss ran through her. JJ watched, hypnotized and held on her own orgasm at the last second and pounded again on Emily. She cried out and as JJ kept rubbing her clit even harder than before, thrusting up frenetically, her second orgasm started to build before the first was even over.

"Oh… Oh… EMILY!"

And as Emily's second orgasm hit, so did JJ's, her hips bulking up uncontrollably, again, again, and again, the base of the toy hitting just right on her clit over and over again, her walls clenching the part inside her deliciously and she may have blacked out for a second or two.

When she came to, her hips were still weekly thrusting up and Emily was now limply laying on her front and whimpering quietly, the small movements too much for her sensitive pussy. JJ stopped and relaxed on her seat, reaching her arm to recline it a bit more and she reached out blindly for the blanket she had put there in the morning because she was cold. She threw the blanket on top of her girlfriend and adjusted them a bit, setting Emily's head comfortably on the crock of her neck, the toy still buried inside the both of them. The brunette sighed in content and snuggled closer.

JJ laid still for a moment, catching her breath. Then she dropped a kiss on the top of the brunette head, gently putting some hair that covered her pink face behind her ear "You okay?"

"Hmmm… I'm perfect" Emily mumbled, smiling happily and keeping her eyes close.

They stayed quiet for a while, just listening to the songs still playing.

You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins started to play and JJ held Emily just a little bit closer. And if she went a bit teary eyed… It would be okay because she felt Emily sniffling quietly and her hand found home right on top of her heart.

"I will, you know?" The blonde whispered suddenly as the song ended and a new one began, her thumb caressing her cheek back and forth. Emily was still busy feeling her heartbeat underneath the palm of her hand.

"What's that?"

"Be there for you. Always."

Emily sucked in a deep breath. She pulled herself up in exhausted arms so her face hovered over the blonde's and she gently caressed her face, her eyes studying the blonde's face in the dark like she was trying to memorize it; her beautiful, bright blue eyes, her pink cheeks, her beautifully shaped mouth, her cute nose. She never imagined ever loving someone like this, never knew _she _could ever possibly be _so _loved.

JJ pushed the dark curtain of hair behind her ear, also studying the woman on top of her; she had no doubt in her mind that she was _the _one, her other half. The one true love of her life.

Emily leaned down and they slowly kissed each other, feeling all the passion, all the love between then. When Emily pulled away, she caressed JJ's face again.

"Thank you, Jennifer"

"For what, baby?"

"For bringing me to life" Emily's eyes watered up and so did the blonde's "I never knew what being alive felt like before you; before your love, your touches, your care, your smile. You taught me what love _is_, what safety feels like, what really means to have a home. And I'll never be able to thank you enough"

JJ's tears ran down her face, an adoring look on her face "Just never leave my side, beautiful. Just let me see this smile every day, let me be the reason behind it, let me hold you every night and dry your tears when something troubles you. Just keep giving me a reason to get up every morning… At _very_ unreasonable hours" The couple chuckled and JJ leaned up for another kiss "I love you, Emily Prentiss"

"I love you too, Jennifer Jareau. Always"

"… _And_ we should definitely do this again soon" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Emily laughed.

"The car thing? Sure. But this" She pointed down, where the toy was still buried inside of her "… Will have to wait a little to make another appearance… I don't think I'll be able to walk right tomorrow"

The blonde chuckled "… Is that bad?"

"No" Emily shook her head and leaned in for another kiss "Never"

…

Next morning came and, as predictable, Emily could not walk like a normal human being, no matter how desperately hard she tried.

Hotch and Rossi pretended not to notice.

Morgan teased them and JJ hit him. A lot.

Emily pulled JJ down next to her, demanding cuddles and sleep.

Reid was blissfully unaware of anything happening around him.

If only they knew, somewhere in that little town, another girl was also having trouble to walk all day long.

She wore a social shirt with 'S. Reid' written inside.

No one ever found out.


End file.
